


written in the stars

by reinakousaka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinakousaka/pseuds/reinakousaka
Summary: unrequited killugon love fic cause i hqvent postee in a while.ty to natalie for the inspo and proofreading.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tadashiyamaguchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashiyamaguchi/gifts).



*based on end of s2/beginning s3?? scene at whale island

killua and gon sat facing the open sea. the fire roared behind them and embers bounced about the rock in search of their flame. 

“that one looks like a bird!” gon exclaimed. 

“huh?” killua said in a playful tone as well. he wanted to keep the mood light until the final moment. 

“look, see over there. sit up for a second.” 

killua sat up and gon put his arm around his shoulder and turned him to face another direction in the night sparkling sky. surely enough, there was a cloud that definitely did not look like a bird. but if it made gon happy...

“oh wow. youre right, i actually do see a bird.”

“told you, killua!” he shouted.

killua sighed as gon removed his hands from his shoulders. even if it was only moments that he could feel gons delicate touch it was more than enough. 

“do you see anything? like in the sky?” gon asked as he laid back down on the rocks. 

“not really. they’re just clouds and stars to me.” killua said while he put his chin in his hand and slouched.

gon didn’t reply to this but it wasn’t a bad thing. the silence that spread between them was nothing short of comfortable. even if they weren’t talking, the other’s presence was enough.  even if they didn’t both think of it in the same way .

“you know whats crazy, gon?” 

gon looked in killuas direction and killua turned around to face him.

“out there, there are so many other people just like us.” he gestured to the sky and panned across it. 

“it’s crazy i guess, but i like it here.” gon said in such a matter of fact tone it was hard to argue against it.

“if you had the choice, would you pick this?” killua said as the moment between the two boys started to feel emotional. 

“i would pick you and me any day. it’s us against the world of course. we’re gonna be together forever.” gon smiled up at the sky and it was almost like it smiled back as a shooting star raced across. 

“make a wish! fast!” gon quickly yelled.

_i wish you would love me_. killua thought and closed his eyes hard. 

“one day gon, if i ever made a mistake could you forgive me?” killua’s eyes wandering as he talked and he fidgetted with his hands. 

“ill always forgive you. how could i not? you’re my bestfriend after all.” gon said, missing the point of the question even though he answered it perfectly.

“gon, i...” killua bit his lip to fight back the choking in his voice. 

gon’s eyes widened as he sensed the tension of the interal conflict killua felt. 

“nevermind...” he said and tried not to let his voice crack once more.

“are you alright? what’s wrong” gon sat up again and laid his own hands in his lap and tilted his head like a confused dog. 

“gon i love you.” killua finally got it out. the words felt like knives across his skin but it was what he had been waiting for.

a feeling of relief spread over killua and the feeling calmed gon too. 

“well of course i love you. i love all of our friends.” gon said, still kind of confused by what he had meant. of course killua loved him, as did he.

“gon i love you. like that.” killua looked up and raked a hand through his hair in a distressed manor before hiding his face in his hands and trying to hold his tears in.

gon took a moment before his smile turned neutral. 

“i understand now.” gon said, as if he had just found the final missing piece to the puzzle of their friendship. 

“can you forgive me for this?” killua said muffled through his hands.

“killua. i care about you so much. you mean everything to me and i never want to leave you. i.. i can’t say i share those same feelings but even still i want to stay with you... i... i dont think this is a matter of forgiveness really but... will you forgive me for not being able to reciprocate.” gon said with long pauses between some of his words. never before had he been so caught off guard that he really had nothing to say

“you told me to wish on a shooting star, and that my wish would come true.” killua said, as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. 

it hurt gon to see him like this.

“so why didn’t it work.” he cried again and gon reached out to hold his hand. 

their hands fit perfectly together and clasped with one another as if made for one another. they were two sides of the same coin, like sun and moon. 

killua held gon’s hand tightly, as if to say he would never let him go either. 

“promise you’ll never leave right?” killua said, breaking their silence. 

“i promise.” gon said before looking back at the sky.

somewhere, written in the stars, killuas wish had come true. unfortunately though, it was not in this reality.

**Author's Note:**

> include any suggestions or tips on how i can improve if you’d like. im working on a long term hisoka/illumi story right now which i will probably try to publish mostly all at once.


End file.
